


Aftermath

by doliumpraedonum



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Ending, Comedy, Drama, Eventual Smut, Eventual violence, Full Cast - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, More characters to come, Resolution
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 11:32:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6373096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doliumpraedonum/pseuds/doliumpraedonum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Canon up to 691. The war is over. Sasuke has returned. Everyone has pieces to pick up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is something that's been brewing in my head since the manga began drawing to a close. I had known it was too much for Naruto/Sasuke to become canon, and I wanted to create the most closely canon, IC ending I could manage. I mentioned that it's canon up to 691, which is mostly true. For ease of writing I have let Sasuke and Naruto keep their respective arms, and they never battled. Everything ended with Kaguya's defeat.

“You two have caused quite the shitstorm.”

Naruto stood next to a stone faced Sasuke in the mission room, facing the Godaime in a military stance. She eyed them both wearily before sighing and reaching for a hefty folder of paper, waving it before them.

“I want to thank you both for completing these formal reports on the events of the war. However.” She dropped the thick stack of papers with an unceremonious thud and thrust an accusatory finger at Naruto. “I do NOT thank you for the reverse harem no jutsu, which I wouldn’t ever have believed you were stupid enough to try if it hadn’t been included in Sasuke’s report! And you,” She pointed to Sasuke. “I do not thank YOU for recounting the horrendous experiences you endured with such extreme detachment it disturbed a war-hardened shinobi.”

Naruto made a squawk of indignation which sounded suspiciously like a defense of his unpredictable fighting style, while Sasuke blinked at her slowly. She pressed on.

“Allow me to explain the situation you’re in, Sasuke. You are aware that for the namesake of the Uchiha clan and your possible future, the truth of your departure has not been released to the public. You may not be aware that the ANBU were, and many ninja are now, deeply aware of your moves and you were officially labeled Nuke Nin. Punishment is death for Nuke-Nin, but because of your involvement in the war and extenuating circumstances regarding Konoha’s inappropriate involvement with your clan, I have granted you a probational pardon. While our shinobi are aware that you have been pardoned, the details are still strictly confidential. We have not exposed the previous elder’s involvement with Itachi in order to continue covertly disbanding Danzo’s network of spies. Once they have been eliminated, we will assign a committee to appropriately disclose the true tragedy that befell the Uchiha clan. You will have say in who works on the project and how it will be presented. In the meantime, however, you may face hostility from shinobi who are uninformed. As hokage, I will do all that I can to extinguish any discord. Thankfully,” Her eyes slid to Naruto, pride evident. “Naruto’s word pulls heavy weight as well. I am assigning him to stay close to your for your first month in the village and potentially after. Your relationship will speak volumes to both villagers and shinobi.

“As per your probational pardon, in one month we will meet back to discuss the possibility of you returning to missions and begin discussions on how Konoha can compensate for your loss. Until then, I have arranged for our ANBU psychological evaluator to meet with you and assess your trauma and grief. Are we in understanding?”

Naruto sneaked a glance at Sasuke from his periphery, only to see his friend’s eyes glazed over with a chilling callousness.

“I understand.”

It pained Naruto to see such a regressive look on his friend. Watching Sasuke shut down once more sent a wave of memories from their childhood over him. But everything was still so fresh, maybe it would become different with time. Maybe it would be different with help.

Naruto hoped.

“Alright then. Sasuke, you are dismissed.”

Naruto swallowed stiffly as Tsunade watched the retreating form before setting her steely eyes on him. This wouldn’t be good.

“Naruto.”

He had been prepared to wince, but her voice was softer than he’d anticipated. It wasn’t gentle by any stretch of the imagination, but it held much less venom than what he expected.

“Yes, Tsunade Baachan?”

“Do you trust him?”

The question surprised him, though he knew it shouldn’t. Naruto had fought for Sasuke for years, never yielding in his belief that Sasuke could return to Konoha. Despite his conviction, he wouldn’t stop himself from shifting his weight from one foot to another under her intense stare.

“I do.”

She narrowed her eyes and remained silent for a long moment, searching for weakness. Finding nothing, she let out a heavy breath and relaxed, her elbows falling onto the table and hands folding under her chin.

“I’m glad one of us does.”

Naruto frowned; her attitude toward him during the debriefing had shown no misgivings. “You don’t trust Sasuke?”

“I don’t know what to do expect from that boy. He has survived more mental and physical torture than someone like me is equipped to deal with. All I can do is wait. The evaluation will give me something more concrete. Now Naruto,” Tsunade lowered her hands to her the table once more and Naruto recognized her returning to business. “I know your feelings for Sasuke, and for Konoha. I think you can understand what I mean when I say I cannot let a potential threat stroll through this village...unchecked.”

Naruto frowned “What, like house arrest?”

“No, not like house arrest.” But the way she paused alerted him that he may not like what was about to come. “I don’t expect many of our operatives would be able to contain him should the need arise. He is being led to believe that your presence is for moral, but I am assigning you as his guard. You are the only one I have confidence to stop him should the worst happen.”

“Baa-chan, what are you asking me to do?”

Tsunade sighed. “You never were the brightest, kid.”

While he glared, she rifled through another stack of papers, eventually pushing one towards him. “This outlines the details of your mission. You take no others and you will not leave the village until we can be sure Sasuke will not return to his avenger state. You will stay in Konoha and keep him close to you. I doubt that will be a problem?”

For the first time in years, Naruto was struck silent. His gut reaction was to fight the orders. He was not one easily contained, but in his heart he knew this was the mission he deserved. This was what he would pay for bringing Sasuke back to the village.

Resolve strong, he moved forward and quietly accepted the mission.

“Report back to me every two weeks. Dismissed.”

Still frowning, Naruto exited the Hokage’s office. He found Sasuke waiting for him, leaning against the furthest wall by the door. He folded the report into his vest pocket and grinned at the other man. “Hey Sasuke.”

“Hn.” Sasuke didn’t move away from the wall.

Naruto ignored it. He was glad Sasuke had waited. “Man, I could really go for some ramen! Are you hungry?”

Sasuke remained silent, but fell into step with Naruto as he pushed his way out into the light of afternoon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto's enthusiastic pursuit of Sasuke appears to be as ineffective as always, but just as he reaches for help, he finds it might not be as necessary has he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was rereading all of the notes I made detailing what I want this story to turn into and I remembered just how proud I am of this fic.  
> I made it a drama because there will definitely be some as Sasuke recovers, but this will absolutely include humor and family and many good things. As I mentioned, it's mostly a continuation.  
> A continuation with a twist, I guess? My goal is to finish the story the way I wanted it...and that will possibly include a lot of my favorite pairings. There is one pairing that will definitely be in the background, you might be able to figure out which in the chapter to come. But...it also might be completely full of all my favorite pairings, crack or otherwise. We’ll see how it goes!
> 
> I need to warn people, this will not always be a light hearted fic. There is one scene in particular that I know is going to go to a very dark place. While ultimately it will cause the character to recover, heal and survive, I don't want to trigger anyone. Part of it will come from my own experiences battling depression and suicide, and while I am alive and thriving, my life got worse before it got better. I see the same happening for Sasuke. So we will see how this goes, and there will be PLENTY of warnings before anything potentially triggering happens. I won't post anything triggering without its resolution. Keep yourselves safe.

"Oi, Sasuke!"

Naruto jogged through crowded street, chasing a grocery ladened Sasuke. The latter didn't pause, nor did he acknowledge in any way the presence that matched his pace.

Naruto looked down at the groceries. "Ah, so that's why you're out. It's so busy today I was surprised to see you." He cast a glance back over his shoulder where he had just sprinted away from Kiba, Shino, and Chouji at an open bar.

"I was just hanging out with the guys, but I'm glad I caught you."

Sasuke's face remained completely impassive. He might as well have been walking alone.

"Do you, uh, need a hand?” Naruto scratched the back of his head.

As soon as he said it, Naruto regretted the awkward suggestion. He had been sure it would be read by Sasuke as an insinuation he was weak and would at least level a glare, but Naruto was mistaken. It was as if Naruto didn’t exist.

“Right…” He could hear Kiba shouting from all the way down the street his refusal to pay Naruto’s tab. “Shit, I better get back. Maybe I’ll swing by later?”

Silence.

\--

"Hey, Sasuke."

Naruto was waiting for him outside the clinic where Tsunade told him the evaluations were held. Sasuke had complied with the physical portion of the test, reportedly nodding or shaking his head as appropriate, but refused to speak. He wouldn’t answer any of their questions, and while the evaluation was technically left incomplete, Sasuke was forced to return every week until it was finished.

When he saw him, Sasuke made a face like he wished he had left through a side window instead of the front door, but he didn’t run away. His face slackened to a neutral expression and he continued walking, ghosting Naruto.

“I’m great, thanks for asking.” He joked.

“…”

“Where are you heading?” He tried.

“…”

“I was thinking of stopping by Ichiraku's, wanna come?” He invited.

“...”

“I guess I’ll see you around.” He shared, after the second mile of silence.

He failed.

\--

Naruto slid through the window of Sasuke’s home, landing softly in the entryway. He made his way into the kitchen where Sasuke was eating out of a gently steaming bowl. The aroma of the whatever broth he had made filled Naruto’s nose.

“Hey Sasuke.”

When he crossed the kitchen to stand near where other man was seated, the only sound was Sasuke’s chopsticks scraping around the sides of the ceramic bowl.

“Did you meet with Kakashi today?”

Naruto didn’t need a response. Kakashi had told him their ‘meeting’ consisted of five minutes Kakashi attempting small talk, twelve minutes Kakashi trying to get Sasuke to crack, two minutes’ awkward silence, and twenty minutes’ angry silence where Sasuke stared directly into Kakashi’s eyes.

Kakashi had pulled out his favorite Icha Icha then, his only comfort these days, and reportedly stopped paying attention to Sasuke. He could only assume he left.

Naruto picked at a spot on the counter as the seconds ticked away, along with his resolve.

“I hear you have another evaluation tomorrow.”

A reaction! Sasuke put down his chopsticks.

Naruto’s heartbeat picked up in anticipation of response, but none came. His friend merely sat, staring at the bowl and no longer eating.

“I hope...I hope it goes well, tomorrow.”

Naruto left.

\--

Weeks.

It had been weeks of nothing but rejection from Sasuke. Sasuke had not spoken a single word in front of Naruto since that day in the mission room. Nor had he so much as blinked at anything or anyone else.

At first, Sasuke had been welcomed back into the village. His betrayal was not common knowledge, but his hand in ending Kaguya was, and there had been many smiles and ‘job well done’s and ‘how good it is to see you’s. Though, by the end of the week, when not a single villager had gotten anything close to eye contact from the stoic man, most were too unnerved to keep it up. The other shinobi, even those whom Naruto anticipated would pose a problem, avoided Sasuke almost completely. No one wanted to be the innocent that pushed him over the edge.

To an extent, Naruto could understand Sasuke’s reserve with the villagers. He could sympathize in a way that possibly no one else could with Sasuke’s mistrust. He knew Sasuke viewed them as complicit in the destruction of his family. But Sasuke wasn’t acknowledging anyone. Not Sakura or Kakashi, and none of their fellow nin.

Even that, Naruto wasn’t shocked by as Sasuke had never been the most social of people.

What was beginning to crack Naruto was that after nearly an entire month in the village, Sasuke had reacted to Naruto all of three times, none of which involved actual words. Naruto used to be able to rile him up like no one else, and that connection was the first and most important connection Naruto had ever had. But now, nothing he could do would cause a response. Even when they were children and all Naruto could evoke was anger and frustration, those emotions, though negative, proved he could feel.

And now there was nothing.

The weeks of rejection were exhausting. People were scared.

He had never failed a mission before and while it was not in his nature to give up easily, if ever, Naruto could recognize when a change of tactic was needed. But all he knew how to do was all he had tried, and he was at a loss.

With resolve weak, he reached.

\--

“I don’t get it.” Naruto admitted.

Sakura was sitting opposite from him at a small table in the corner of the bar. She’d never seen him look so openly distressed. “What don’t you get, Naruto?”

He took a swig of his drink. “Sasuke. He hasn’t said a word outside the mission room since we got back. I don’t get it…”

“Naruto,” She said softly, “It's only been three weeks. Maybe he just needs more time. Where is he tonight?”

“I dropped him off at his place after we went to dinner.”

“Ah. And how is your mission going?”

He eyed her suspiciously. “How do you know about that?”

She gave him a look. “How would I not know? I like to keep up on my team mates.”

At the mention of the team he dropped her gaze. “Sakura, I don’t get it. He was so normal when we were fighting Kaguya, I thought that he was ok.”

Her eyes fell. It would be just like Sasuke to only function like a normal human when under world-ending stress. It made her heart ache to see Naruto in such a state. Sakura sighed deeply, sadly. “I hear from Shizune that during the mental portion of his evaluations he sits silently. He arrives right on time, and leaves exactly one hour later, and never says a word. Tsunade’s considering increasing his monthly sessions to add pressure, but growing up he could be just as stubborn as you. I don’t know if it would do any good.”

“I’m still surprised at how much you remember from back then.”

She sighed again, though softly this time. “It’s hard to forget what was a life-long infatuation, Naruto.”

He nodded, proud of his friend for cooling down her obsession. He’d wanted to ask her since they returned to Konoha, though he hadn’t felt it was his place. Or maybe he just didn't want to handle the answer. But he was curious, and maybe it would affect her ability to help him. “So... you don’t have feelings for Sasuke anymore?”

She rested her chin in her palm. “You and Sasuke have pushed me farther than any other team mates could have. I love you both like my family, but that’s all. During the battle with Kaguya I realized just how much we can accomplish as a team if we can push aside our childishness. I think it's a part of growing up.” A funny little smile played on her lips. “And now that Sasuke isn’t an issue, Ino and I have become close again.”

Naruto perked up a bit. “Really? I saw you in her shop a couple times but I just thought you were getting flowers.”

“Well, that’s what started it. Right when we got back there were so many people in and out of the hospital. Parts of the building were hardly standing from the damage. I was trying everything I could to make it not so gloomy while the construction was completed. She made some beautiful bouquets and we got to talking…” Her smile faded somewhat. “I think she needed a friend, after her father’s death.

“I’m sorry.” Naruto consoled. Losing Jiraiya was the closest pain he could imagine to losing an actual father, and it had gutted him.

“We’re talking about getting a place together, for at least a little while.”

Naruto grinned at his friend. "That's great, Sakura!"

Sakura nodded, carefully trying to mask her emotion. "I missed her, you know? We haven't been all that close since we were children, and she's grown into such an impressive person. She's still got that bratty exterior, but it's just a façade."

"Well," Naruto said, puffing out his chest a little in mock pompousness, "I doubt she's as impressive as you, Sakura."

She laughed at him, but her smile turned sad. With a gentle touch to his arm, she said, "You'll get your best friend back too, Naruto."

At this he fell quiet. Naruto worried the inside of his cheek with his canines, thinking. His best friend was back, but what good was that if he was going to keep being closed off?

“What can we do?”

Sakura finished her drink. “We wait. Eventually, he will speak.”

-

It wasn’t long after that Naruto was hugging her tightly and saying his goodnight. He made his way home through the darkened and empty street, mind full.

He knew waiting would be difficult, patience had always been much more Sasuke’s strength.

Naruto slapped a hand to his forehead, then threaded his fingers through his hair. He’d had enough thinking about Sasuke for one night, but he couldn’t seem to shut it off. His goal for years had finally been achieved and somehow he still managed to fail.

He breathed deeply, acknowledging his inner monologue was bordering on the melodramatic. He reached his apartment building and began to climb the stairs to his third story apartment. It was one of the nicer apartments the housed ninja, rebuilt near the heart of the village after most of the homes in Konoha were destroyed. Naruto rested his head against the door to his unit, feeling mentally exhausted. It was time for a hot bath and sleep. Relaxation should help refocus his mind.

But his plan would prove futile; when Naruto unlocked his apartment, the object of his intrusive thoughts was planted in the darkness of his home.

“Sasuke?”

He stood near the open window of the living room, looking out of place.

“What are you doing here? Are you okay?” Naruto asked, his eyes quickly scanning his friends body for injury.

Sasuke looked uncomfortable, but unhurt.

Completely taken aback, Naruto struggled to find words. “Um, how long have you been in here?”

“...”

He continued to fumble for something to say. “Do...do you want something to drink?”

For half a second, Sasuke shifted awkwardly before diving back out the open window and away from the complex, leaving Naruto still standing dumbfounded in his doorway.

“What….”

Naruto’s mind whirled. He had half a mind to check for traps; who knew if Sasuke was unstable enough to try and kill him?

A thorough search revealed nothing, and Naruto was left alone again with one thought.

“What the hell was that?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Following chapters will be longer. And as this fic is as close to canon as possible, I will put a lot of research into my chapters. While this makes for a better story, it will make the updates come more slowly.


End file.
